Y ASÍ EMPEZÓ NUESTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by miestrellailumina
Summary: Que pasaría si en ves Tae Kyung, fueran Shin quien la cuido y la descubrió con la fiebre alta. y la cuido toda la noche.


**Y ASÍ EMPEZÓ, NUESTRA HISTORIA.**

**Qué pasaría si en vez de Tae Kyung, fuera Shin Woo quien la descubrió con la fiebre alta, eso los acercaría más y no como hermanos como ella le pidió.**

Luego que el hada malvada descubriera que Mi Nam es chica, la amenaza con contarle a todos su secreto, ella se sentía enferma y dado el estrés al que se encontraba por estar alerta de que nadie la descubriera. El hada malvada la confronto fuera de los baños, Mi Nam no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sudar, el hada salió en busca del resto del A. y Mi Nam salió corriendo de tras de ella y tratar de detenerla.

-Espera, no lo hagas.- le suplico Mi Nam.

-No quieres que lo haga verdad, dime como reaccionaran los demás cuando sepan tu secreto. No eras más que una, no vale la pena decirlo, dado que has estado jugando con ellos. Dime que sentiste al tener todo la atención de ellos.

Los chicos estaban observando a lo lejos, que ellos estaban hablando, Shin Woo estaba preocupado. El hada malvada quiso avanzar, pero Mi Nam la detuvo. Pero en el proceso se cayó, el hada se agacho junto ella.

-Si no quieres que les diga será mejor que te alejes de Tae Kyung, está claro.

Mi Nam solo asiente, se siente demasiado mal, para contestar. El resto llega a su lado y Ma Yoo se ofreció a llevarlo, una vez que dejo sola a Mi Nyu, ella comenzó a llorar.

-Como, es posible que me descubriera. No puede ser la carrera de mi hermano está en peligro, el señor Tae Kyung tiene razón soy torpe, soy un desastre total.

Los chicos llegaron a casa, después de la grabación. Estaban muy preocupados por Mi Nam, todos le llevaron Limas para hacerle uno una infusión, el otro un refresco con miel y el otro no sabía qué hacerle.

Shin Woo llego al cuarto de Mi Nam y la encontró dormida en el suelo, él le toco la frente y se percato que tenía fiebre, la cargo y la acostó en la cama. La arropo salió, para prepararle un té.

-Como esta Mi Nam.- pregunto Jerremy.

-Esta acostado, tiene un poco de fiebre.- le contesta Shin Woo.

Todos hicieron un poco, para hacer sentir mejor A Mi Nam. Ya era tarde cuando todos se fueron a dormir, pero Shin no podía dormir ya que estaba preocupado por ella, sale de su cuarto y fue al cuarto de Mi Nam, se acerco a ella y noto que está muy caliente. Se alarmo y le hablo.

-Mi Nam, Mi Nam, reacciona. Mi Nam.

-Shin Woo -. Le muy el Débil.

Shin Woo busco un termómetro y se lo coló en la boca a Mi Nam, al revisarlo cedió cuenta que tenia 39.7 grados.

-Mi Nam, despierta tengo que llevarte al hospital.

-No, al hospital no. Ellos me descubrirán.

-Eso es lo de menos, tu salud es más importante.

-Por favor, no, te lo ruego. No iré.

Shin Woo al verla determinación de Mi Nam, accede y se queda con ella toda la noche. Una vez se bajo la fiebre él se quedo dormido a su lado, ella durmió bien esa noche, puesto que sentía que alguien estaba cuidando de ella.

Al despertar ella descubrió a Shin Woo a su lado, ella se asusto y se cayó de la cama. Lo cual provoco que diera un pequeño grito y Shin se levanto y la vio en el suelo.

-Mi Nam está bien?

Mi Nam quiso levantarse, pero al estar débil cayó encima de Shin Woo, el quiso evitar su caída. Pero al hacerlo accidentalmente su mano queda en su pecho derecho, sus caras quedaron escasamente a centímetros. Los dos abrieron los ojos, por la sorpresa, Shin Woo no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara.

-Mi Nam, creo que debemos hablar.- le dice, aparentando calma.

-Shi… Shin Woo…. Yo…. Lo siento.- intento separarse de él.

Pero Shin Woo lo evito y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

-Pero antes de hablar, quiero hacer esto.

Y el beso, al principio lento y poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad. Fue una grata sorpresa al sentir que Mi Nam correspondía el beso, torpemente pero trataba de imitar sus movientos. Cuando se separan Shin Woo la vio con adoración.

-No tienes idea, de cuánto tiempo quería hacer esto.

-Shin Woo?

-Yo sé, que eres una chica. Y eres una muy hermosa.

-Shin Woo.

Luego de eso, Shin Woo cuidaba más a Mi Nam. Pero cuando era Mi Nyu, la cuidaba en exceso, sobre todo cuando otros hombres la miraban perversamente, el la invitaba a salir seguido. Tanto como chica y chico, poco a poco fueron construyendo una relación y Shin Woo podía afirmar con toda confianza que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando salió la noticia que el salía con la hermana gemela de Mi Nam. Se sintió mejor, todo paso por ayudarla, ya que ella iba a revelar que era una chica. Y todo por el hada malvada, pero al final le tuvo que agradecer, ya que por ella pudo estar con la mujer que ama.

* * *

-En que está pensando el hombre más guapo del mundo?

-En lo afortunado que soy, por tener una esposa tan hermosa, cariñosa. Y sobre todo talentosa como tú.

-Ha, enserio.

-Claro, estuve recordando cómo empezó nuestra relación.

-Hay no que vergüenza, ese día estuve enferma y caí encima de ti.- le dice muy apenada.

-Pues a mí me gusto mucho.- le dice mientras la besa.

-Claro que te iba a gustar, dado que tu mano estaba en uno de mis pechos.

-Y son de los más perfectos.

-Shin Woo!

-Te Amo Mi Nyu, y siempre me haces feliz. Sobre todo ha hora.

-Como no eres tu quien esta gorda como una vaca.- le dice con un puchero.

-Pero eres la vaca más hermosa del mundo.

-SHIN -. lo reta.

-Ya, no diré nada más, para no incomodarlos.

-Ya falta poco, para que estén con nosotros.- le dice mientras se acaricia su panza de 7 meses.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- le dice preocupado.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Estaremos bien, quien diría que el talentoso Shin Woo, le atinaría muy bien.

-Que te puedo decir, es algo que logro a tu lado. Soy mejor desde que tu estas a mi lado.

-Eras mas lindo antes.- le dice para molestarlo

-Era ?-. Le diece fingiendo ofensa.

-Bueno yo no quise… - ella quiso disculparse.

-Creo señora mía, que debo recordarle lo lindo que puedo ser.

Shin Woo toma la mano de su esposa y la lleva a la recamara principal donde le demostrara cuan lindo es. Desde que se casaron todos los días le demuestra a su amada Mi Nyu cuanto la ama, lo demuestra con detalles, gestos y sobre todo con sus cuerpos, esta última es la preferida de ambos.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, ES ALGO QUE SALIO DE MOMENTO. Y PARA MI HUBIERO SIDO MEJOR QUE SE QUEDARA CON SHIN WOO Y NO CON TAE KYUG, POR LA FORMA EN LA QUE LA TRATA. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO. HA POR CIERTO SON GEMELOS**


End file.
